


Because You're The Alpha.

by QueenPrincess



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domme, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Malesub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPrincess/pseuds/QueenPrincess
Summary: Background: You and Spencer have met only a few times, and you both have a crush on each other. Spencer tries to "subtly" inquire about your type of man.Slightly dominant female reader





	Because You're The Alpha.

Background: You and Spencer have met only a few times, and you both have a crush on each other. Spencer tries to "subtly" inquire about your type of man.

Spencer says to you, "I've never met a girl who isn't into Derek Morgan!"

You chuckle. "Well, now you have." Spencer looks at you, confused. Surely, there can't be a woman on this entire planet who doesn't think Derek is a dreamy, masculine god with perfect muscles and dashing eyebrows. You sigh slightly. "He's attractive enough, but he's arrogant, and, worst of all, an alpha male. If there's one type of man I can't stand, it's a dominant alpha male."

Spencer looks into your eyes and smiles shyly. He says in a voice that's at once sheepish, enamored, shy, and confident, "Because you're the alpha."

You look directly into his big puppy eyes and scoot a little closer to him so that there's barely any space between you two, "That's right," you whisper. Spencer grins, blushes, and looks down. This looks like it could be the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
